shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugen
Mugen is a Pirate organization created by Shukketsu Raudo after taking an interest in science. Originally, the group only held members from the Shukketsu Clan, but as their infamy grew, Raudo incorporated those that he deemed to be helpful to the group's overall endeavors. Due to the group's nature, one can assume that the group works primarily in the shadows, but this assumption has been knocked down several times. The assignments that the group partakes in are very scattered and random, that it makes it difficult for spies to keep track of their movements. To make matters worse for enemies, Mugen's base of operations is widely unknown to the outside world, only being strictly known to the members of the organization. Aside from doing their own individual tasks, Mugen is very well known within the , acting as Underworld Brokers by buying several products they deem to be interesting, or selling their own products, the Animēshon. Before the creation of Mugen, the World Government targeted the Shukketsu Clan, as they deemed them to be dangerous to the structure of the government itself, or even people around the world. After a large amount of the Shukketsu Clan disappeared due to this act, the living members relocated to a different island, Ushinawareta. Despite not being the only residents on the island, Mugen's base of operations can be deemed to be dangerous to most, as they'd not only be fighting against Mugen, but against the entire island. It is widely known that they seek to demolish the World Government, verbally declaring war on them shortly after the organization was created. Because of this declaration, those that have the same ideals as Mugen wish to align themselves with them, seeing them as a powerful entity as a whole, and the belief that they will one day be capable of such a feat. These alliances are not only reserved to Pirates, as some Marine officials who believe that the World Government needs to have a change of face secretly align themselves with Mugen to assist the organization in their dreams. Mugen plays a vital role within Trials of the World, acting as one of the overall Main Antagonists of the story. While directly not wanting to assault the Heikō Pirates, their paths have met on several occasions, which ends up causing a battle between the two forces. Hierarchy & Organization Members Organization Strength Actions and Locations Visited Bounties |} |} |} |} |} |} Goals Mugen was created by the Shukketsu clan to cause nothing more than complete and utter chaos, destroying anything and everything they see fit. Because of their involvement in the Underworld, they smuggle many items, like supplies, Devil Fruits, materials, etc. However, many Underworld Brokers believe that Mugen wishes to completely monopolize the Underworld so that it's in their favor, and have many people under their command. However, despite all the rumors flying around, Mugen's true goal is the complete and utter destruction of the World Government. With that out of their way, the world would go into a chaotic state, allowing them to achieve their missions with more ease. *'Goal #1, Underworld Monopolization': Despite none of the Mugen members ever stating this, many people who dwell into Underworld affairs believe that Mugen wishes to completely monopolize the Underworld so that they are the only sellers, allowing them to easily receive illegal items. However, due to it being just a rumor, it is only that. *'Goal #2, Island Overthrowing': This is one of Mugen's more rarer goals. If they see an island that has a tyrannical king, or a monarch that leeches off their citizens till they're dry and tossed away, then Mugen will interfere and send some members there to overthrow the island and put the island under its protection. *'Goal #3, Chaos': This is simply a front that Mugen uses as a way to have the World Government fear their actions and watch their every move. With the government watching over them, it makes it easier to take out portions of the World Government by bringing it to them. However, despite it being a front, Mugen does enjoy causing the occasional chaotic problems, enjoying in watching the government scramble to fix the issues, or trying to simply get rid of Mugen. *'Goal #4, Complete Destruction of the World Government': Mugen believes that if the World Government ceases to exist, then the world would be an easier place. However, all members of Mugen have a great hatred for the World Government, considering the World Government tried to obliterate the Shukketsu Clan entirely. However, despite the World Government obliterating several members of the Shukketsu Clan, few remained, and then formed the organization Mugen. This goal is a very obvious goal, as Mugen has done several attempts to defy the World Government. Despite having a vast amount of hatred for the World Government, Mugen has acquired some agents within it to feed them information. They also have a large amount of hatred for the because of the way they abuse their power and believe they could do as they please, despite the lives of those they have destroyed. *'Goal #5, Peace': This is the true goal of Mugen, to bring about peace to the world, even if they have to use foul methods to do so. No one outside of Mugen and those territories captured wouldn't believe this organization to be benevolent. Because of the Shukketsu Clan's past, and all the suffering it's been through, they do not wish for anyone else to suffer, and will do anything to correct the problem. This is shown when they would overthrow a tyrannical monarchy just because of its citizens being oppressed by its government. Trivia *Shukketsu Raudo, Shukketsu Opua, Shukketsu Neno, Shukketsu Hepen, Shukketsu Azio, Shukketsu Squon, Shukketsu Kyuva and Shukketsu Utu are all members from a different series of Yumoz that was never completed. These characters are also inspired by people that have impacted his life in a certain way. Category:Trials of the World Category:Pirate Organization Category:Organization Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mugen Category:Shukketsu Clan